Old freinds, Ohno! naruto love story
by gemofdestiny
Summary: just a simple Naruto love story that i came up with a couple of years ago, i was really proud of this because this was based on my close friends, its simple to pic up, so i hope you like it.


Old friends, Oh no! A Naruto Love Story (The Young Uchiha)

- SunHoshigaki

We have the young female Uchiha.

If you want to see her alive again then meet us in the forbidden forest and 12:00am tonight.

We look forward to seeing you again dear cousin.

Come alone... or she will die.

- Kisame

I couldn't believe this, after 2 years of being left alone by these ass holes, they now decide to make a move. Why now? All I know is that they are after us again, all of us, or what's left of us.

It seems like yesterday, being sent to this world, having Topaz turn against us, and Ruby being killed by her. To be honest I thought they'd given up, but knowing the wrath of Topaz, or should I now say, Garnet and the Akatsuki, I was foolish to believe our lives would go on peacefully.

I crush the note in my palm with a scowl look on my face. Sapphire, Amethyst and I are the only ones left. I do not intend to lose another friend to that Bitch and her Lapdogs!

"Right" I say knowing this won't be easy. I look at the ticking clock above my small TV.

9:00pm. I have 3 hours to prepare. I quickly put on my fighting gear and grab my weapons pouch which consists of 5 shuriken, 7 kunai, 5 paper bombs, 4 seals and 2 katanas; I tie my head band around my forehead.

"Don't worry Sapph, I m coming to save ya"

(? Pov)

"Did you leave the note" asked a deep voice.

"Yes, he'll be here at midnight" his comrade chuckles darkly as he glances down at a sleeping figure tied by the tree.

"I'll tell ya, Itachi, this chick isn't as near as weak when we first nabbed her, heck she nearly ripped my arm off" he says with annoyance clutching his right arm.

"After what happened the last time, I'm not surprised that she picked up a few new skills, you should have known better, Kisame" he states with no emotion in his voice again looking at the bound figure.

Kisame only grunts in anger.

"How are you boys doing?" says a recognisable dark frail voice hinting with venom.

They look to a short but developed female body, Garnet.

"What brings you here? You're supposed to be with Pain and Toby back at the lair, you can't have finished preparing the extraction chambers already" kisame says with confusion.

"Well done Sherlock, I was actually taking a brake and thought I would visit the goody too shoes, Uchiha. And Sapphire" she smirked flipping her long died purple hair; Itachi had a slight look of annoyance on his emotionless face which she only enjoyed more.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?" Itachi said. Sapphire moved in her sleep, she would soon wake up. Garnet noticed this and walked over to her.

"Will do in a minute, but first I haven't seen young sapphire in ages, I should be here when she wakes up, she will love it" picking sapphire up by the back of her shirt and sitting her up right against the tree.

(Sapph Pov)

(Earlier that day) . . . .

"SAPPHIRE!" yelled a voice that everyone knew.

"Naruto, how ya doing" I say hugging him, as I do to every one of my friends, Naruto blushes which makes me giggle.

"What's up" I say as we both continue down the streets of konoha.

"I have this mission today with pervy sage that takes the awesome skills I have specially, we will be out of town for a few weeks though" he says loud and hyper as ever, some people get sick of it, but not me, that's why he's one of my best friends, Sun has to be the first, he's pretty much my brother.

"That's awesome, Naruto, I wish you the best of luck, and hurry back soon ok, when are you leaving?" I ask kind of sad I won't see him in a while. He noticed this and smiled.

"At lunch time today, But don't you worry, Sapph-Chan, ill be back soon, you cant keep me away from the village forever, after all, im going to be the next hokage and the hokage is always there for his home, believe it!" he yells with his fist in the air, he always manages to make me smile every time I see him.

"Ohh, I have to go now, don't want to keep the old perv waiting!" he says running off.

"Take care, Naruto!" I yell to him waving, I can see he manages to trip over everything he runs past, oh Naruto.

I soon decided to visit Sun's house, I wonder what he's up to today?

Knocking on the door and waiting for a response I find that no ones home.

"SUNN! YOU THERE?" I yell, again trying for a response.

"Hay, Sapphire" I look to see Shikamaru walking past.

"Oh, hay Shikamaru, you haven't seen Sun anywhere have you" I ask moving away from the door.

"Lady hokage, sent him on a mission this morning, only a D ranked, should be back by sometime tonight" he said looking up to the clouds.

"Oh, grate! Who else am I going to bug!" I said annoyed, maybe I could go train in the woods, yeah, that should let off some steam.

"Look I don't know, but its not going to be…" I bump into him as I run past,

"Sorry shikamaru, I'm off to train!" I yell as he stands there watching me go.

"Hu, you're just as bad as, Naruto" he smiles.

tell me if you like this and i will put more up xx


End file.
